His Butler, Unbreakable
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Ciel was bored and Sebastian was unbreakable. He'd pushed the man to his limits before, why couldn't he give it another go? After all, Sebastian belonged to him, he was his to do with as he pleased. Based after the last episode, demon!Ciel, yaoi, mansecks. The good stuff. R&R.


**A/N: Alright, let me warn you again. This has to do with the LAST EPISODE. Like, the last legit episode. Not the OVA episodes. This is Demon!Ciel. Also, let me explain another point, which you may pick up on during this but didn't in the show. It's just my opinion. In the last episode, Sebastian seemed angry. Obviously, he was. But angry with Ciel, perhaps at the way Ciel made it sound like he KNEW he'd become a demon, even before Hannah. Or maybe that he'd been... tricked? In a way into becoming his servant for life. Or until they end up in hell. So Sebastian probably will come off as a little bit OOC but he's supposed to be that way, just because of the vibe I picked up off of him in the last episode. If you don't like it, tough. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. There.**

* * *

**His Butler, Unbreakable **

Eyes, blue for the moment, danced with slight amusement at the scowl on Sebastian's face.

"Is there something bothering you, Sebastian?" Of course Ciel knew the answer, the smirk on his face proved that much. Sebastian didn't even look at him.

"No, my lord."

Ciel shifted where he sat, crossed his legs, uncrossed them. "Are you lying to me, Sebastian?"

The butler turned to him then, eyes just slightly narrowed, lips pulled into a tight smile. "Why would I do that, young master?"

Of course. It was so like Sebastian to deflect his question with one of his own. "Why, indeed."

They fell silent, much like they had over the past, what? Months? Perhaps it had been years. To Ciel, time was now just a blur. Something that passed him by, but no longer held any meaning to him. Why count days when they are no longer numbered? Why worry about the hour if you did not sleeo?

And so he hadn't. He'd just existed, with Sebastian, for however long it had been since his unfortunately early 'death'. But no matter how long it had been, or where they went, they ended up back in the same place. A monochrome field of roses.

"I can't help but feel you are displeased with me, Sebastian." Ciel spoke, eyes trained on the demon's face. There is was, the slightest tensing of his shoulders. The hand that rested on his knee tightened.

"I could never be displeased with my young master." The words were automatic, as though Sebastian were repeating something. Indeed he was. He was repeating words he had spoken when they were still true. When he didn't avoid Ciel's gaze.

"Are you sure there's no contempt?" Brave as he had become, or perhaps as he had always been, he leaned closer to Sebastian, eyeing the way his jaw clenched with something akin to glee. Akin being said because glee insinuated happiness, from a pure source. But this, this was Ciel wanting to see just how far he could push Sebastian until he would break. The man had self control, only a fool was blind to that, but everyone had a breaking point.

Even the blackest of hearts, ones that had been around so long, their control was unmatched. But Ciel had seen him slip before. He lifted a hand, fingers brushing just under the butler's near-pouting lips. A pale hand caught his wrist.

"What are you doing?" There was barely repressed annoyance underneath a calm facade. Ciel's grin grew.

"You can only give me one answer, Sebastian, and you know quite well what that is." Ciel spoke in a hurry, quite excited when he saw Sebastian's eye twitch.

"But young lord, you've asked me nothing." he ground out, eyes cutting sideways to look at the demonic earl.

Ciel scrambled from his seat and onto Sebastian's lap. "May I sit here?"

There it was again. That barely noticeable twitch, the too tight smile. "Of course, young master."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Hands on my hips. You wouldn't want me to fall, would you?"

Sebastian gave a low laugh, complying. "Oh, no. That would just be a shame, wouldn't it?" Ciel stared him in the eyes.

"It bothers you. I know it does." he hissed, inches from Sebastian's face. The demon said nothing.

"Answer me!" Ciel snapped, shoving Sebastian's shoulders before gripping them to pull him closer. Sebastian gave a grin one might give a child pitching a rather nasty fit.

"Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled, I must tell you." His voice was off. Low, dangerous. Ciel's pushing was indeed getting to him, something that pleased the Phantomhive boy to a great extent. In his excitement, he leaned closer, invading the other's personal space even more.

"How disappointed were you when you realized you could no longer kill me? That it was too late? That I was a demon?" Ciel breathed over his servant's mouth. Sebastian's head twitched to the side a small amount.

"I already told you, I was just trying to see if you were truly a-"

Ciel's hand shot out and struck Sebastian across the face. "Bullshit! My eyes were open before then, you saw them, you saw the red. How angry were you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's hands tightened just a small amount on his prominent hipbones. "... Quite livid, young master." he murmured, eyes fixed over Ciel's shoulder. So Sebastian had begun to crack. Ciel felt pleased with himself.

"I bet you couldn't stand to look at me. At your failure. You still can't. Even now you avoid my gaze." Ciel gripped Sebastian's chin and forced his face up until the demon met his eyes, trying not to cross them due to Ciel's proximity to his face. Ciel's tongue snaked out and licked at the seam of Sebastian's lip, reveling in the startled jerk it got him.

"What are you-" Sebastian seethed. Ciel pressed himself closer, tongue darting out again, this time pushing into his butler's mouth.

"You cannot deny me." Ciel reminded. "You are my servant. Your body is mine as well." He felt Sebastian twitch under him and his lips curl into a cocky smirk beneath his own.

"Very well, young master. If this is how you wish to take out your frustrations, who am I to deny you? After all, what kind of butler-"

"Shut up."

Ciel took his mouth with force, tongue hungry and searching, pushing Sebastian. But of course, the demon could stand his ground. He simply gripped Ciel's hips before moving to embrace him in some sick parody of a lover's hug, and moved his tongue against the young lord's.

"I hate you." Ciel bit out as Sebastian moved to his neck. The butler laughed softly, lips and teeth marking the other.

"Somehow, I think I'll get over it."

Ciel wanted to shove him for that but decided Sebastian might get the wrong idea, think that he was giving up. He wasn't. He was a Phantomhive. He never gave up.

Slim fingers rid him of the silk ribbon around his neck before deftly moving the fabric there aside to get to cold skin. Sebastian bit down forcing a yelp from Ciel.

"Oh? Would you like me to stop, young master?"

Ciel grit his teeth. "Why would I want that? Assumptions are danger-AH!" Sebastian's hand tightened around Ciel's manhood suddenly, forcing a surprised cry. Ciel felt more than heard the pleased laugh Sebastian emitted.

"Bastard." he breathed lowly as fingers started to remove his top altogether. Sebastian shrugged and went about it. Ciel didn't even feel self conscious. Sebastian had seen him naked, bathed him, dressed him. He was never that modest anyway. It was a body, nothing more.

"You aren't even blushing." Sebastian cooed, false smile in place. Ceil gripped his raven hair and bent down, lips brushing the other's with every word.

"You talk to much."

Sebastian raised a brow and flicked Ciel's shirt away, hands running up his torso.

"Take off those goddamn gloves!" Ciel snapped, annoyed by their scratchy feel against his chest. Sebastian, of course, did as he was told. Ciel allowed on of his hands to go back to his chest, where it ran over his nipples. The other, however, he caught in a death grip. One with an inverted pentagram.

"This mark, this means you will always belong to me."

Sebastian laughed but his eyes were serious. "Till death do us part."

He claimed Ciel's lips then. The younger released the hand and it went to rubbing his thigh. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck. His body rocked on its own just as his hand grabbed Sebastian's hair on its own when the man went to unbutton his trousers.

"Ready to give up?"

Ciel bit the demon's lip. "No. Are you?"

Sebastian slid his hand into the young lord's attire, making a halfhearted fist around a certain appendage. "Never."

Ciel moaned lowly and worked the buttons on Sebastian's clothing, eventually getting to the smooth, pale skin beneath. Were he not so close, he wouldn't have been able to feel the shudder than ran through Sebastian as his lips encircled a nipple. Ciel obediently sat up so Sebastian could remove his pants completely. He nearly bit down when he felt a curious finger prod his entrance, but refrained from doing so.

He kept in the startled gasp when the first finger was inserted, and the moans of pain when the second and third joined, so great was his self control. Thought, throughout the entire thing, Sebastian didn't hurt him. Not on purpose, not really.

It only pissed Ciel off that much more.

He nearly tore Sebastian's trousers getting them off, and eyed the released erection. A hand, one that had previously been somewhere he'd rather not acknowledge, brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Give in. You won't win." Sebastian murmured, eyes serious. Ciel narrowed his eyes and climbed off of him, kneeling on all fours beneath him.

"We'll see who snaps first, won't we?" He wiggled his tush enticingly. Sebastian scoffed and knelt behind him.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Sebastian returned, snapping his hips forward and finally pulling a noise from the young master. Ciel bit his knuckle and held in his cries. His eyes closed due to bliss because somehow, that damned demon managed to hit his sweet spot on the first try.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Amazing that even now, Sebastian did no stutter. Even though Ciel's body was forced back and forth from his thrusts, he kept his breathing even. Ciel was not having the same luck, try as he might. His eyes watered and he wanted to scream his butler's name to the heavens, especially when he changed his angle and began pulling Ciel's hips back to meet him, thrust for thrust.

"No." Ciel managed to bite out. Sebastian growled and slapped his ass. Ciel's back bowed but still he kept in any scream or moan that threatened to slip. Sebastian was obviously angered, wanting the young master to just _fucking admit defeat already, you little brat. _

One of the butler's hands released Ciel's hip to begin pumping him harshly, not even in sync with his now-erratic thrusts. Ciel closed his eyes then opened them, because he didn't want to imagine Sebastian's face. He didn't need to. He knew he was probably frowning in concentration, eyes narrowed and glowing, focused on the young lord's round bum.

Ciel made a small choking noise as he finally came, not loud enough to be heard, but Sebastian somehow knew. His laugh filled the air around them just as his seed filled the tight passage around him. Ciel fell forward, off of him, completely spent. His eyelids fluttered and he uttered one question.

"How?"

Sebastian chuckled and picked him up, setting him back beside him as though nothing had happened.

"I am simply one hell of an unbreakable butler."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed, do review. Hugs all around. I might write Ciel and Alois next. **

**~Nightingale. **


End file.
